Betrayed
by AslansHow24
Summary: Usagi is betrayed by her friends, and in doing so, unknowingly they make Usagi stronger.
1. Hurt

**Betrayed**

**Summary: Usagi is betrayed by those she thought were her friends, but little do they know that thier actions rewrite history and Usagi becomes the one person they thought she'd never be. (this will have bits of anime, manga and live action in it)**

**Chapter One: Hurt**

Usagi Tsukino was the happiest sixteen year old alive. She had wonderful supporting friends, an amazingly wonderful, sweet and caring boyfriend, and a loving family. Little did she know, however, that her life was about to change, forever.

"Usagi, it's time to get up for school" Ikuko called up the stairs. The blue haired woman didn't expect her daughter to come bounding down the stairs, already dressed and ready to go. Usually Usagi was running late.

"Morning Mama" Usagi said kissing her cheek. She grabbed some toast from the toaster and shoved in her mouth.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Ikuko asked. School didn't start for another half-hour.

"The girls have something they want to talk to me about" Usagi explained. "Rei will murder me if I'm late"

"It couldn't wait until after school?" Shingo asked, drinking his orange juice. Usagi shrugged.

"It must be important" She said. "Or they wouldn't have sounded so urgent" She left the house and headed over to the Hikawa Shrine, where Rei lived with her grandfather. When she got to the temple, she was about to go in, when she heard her name and paused, listening by the door.

"Are you sure about this Rei?" Ami asked. "I don't want to hurt her"

"It's the only way, Ami" Rei explained. "Usagi isn't suited to be our leader or princess and future queen of Crystal Tokyo. We can't allow for such a klutz to be in control, or rule"

"Rei is right" Makoto said. "A leader should be fearless, graceful and Usagi is whiny and pathetic. She's dragging us down in battle"

"So what do we do?" Ami asked. "We promised to protect her"

"We will protect her. By making her give up her transformation locket, she won't have to fight, and we won't have to worry about her getting hurt" Minako said. Usagi had heard enough. She scrawled a note, tears splattering the paper, and taped it to the door, then she spun on her heel and ran towards the school, tears blurring her vision.

"I wonder what's taking her so long. I want to get this over with" Makoto growled.

"She's always late" Rei said. "I'll check to see if she'd coming" Rei walked over to the door and opened it, spotting the note. She recognized Usagi's handwriting and snatched it up, reading it out loud.

_Dear Sailor Senshi,_

_I didn't realize that you all felt this way. I guess I should have realized it sooner, but I thought that you all cared about me, I guess I was wrong. I'm sure you know that the silver crystal is in my locket, which is connected to me when I transform and it will kill me, if I take it off. I can fight my own battles from now on, and I won't be calling for help either. I am sorry to have been such a burden, but you won't have to worry about me anymore. I'll do my best to change, but I don't think you'll like the results._

_Sincerely,_

_Usagi Tsukino_

"I guess she heard us" Minako said, shrugging. "I didn't realize the locket was connected to her"

"I'm sure she said that to scare us" Rei scoffed. "She survived fine without it, didn't she" The other girls shrugged.

"We can't force her to give up fighting. All we can do is keep her out of the group" Ami said. She turned to Rei. "Have you and Mamoru told her yet?"

"No!" Rei snapped. "We can't! Mamoru still wants Rini to be born. I am fine with sharing him, because I love that little squirt. Usagi doesn't need to know"

"What if Usagi figures it out?" Minako asked. "We can't force her to marry Mamoru" Rei shrugged.

"We'll cross that bridge if we come to it" She replied.

Meanwhile, Usagi had reached the high school, when she spotted Naru and her boyfriend Umino. Both of them were waiting for her and they looked solemn.

"Usagi-chan, I have some bad news" Naru said softly.

"What kind of bad news?" Usagi asked, warily. Naru silently handed her a photo she had taken the previous day. It was a photo of Rei and Mamoru, locking lips and making out. Tears filled Usagi's eyes once again. She dropped the picture and ran back the way she came. She ran to Jubann park, to the bench where she and Mamoru used to sit and talk. She sat on the bench and sobbed.

"Hey little one, why are you crying" Usagi looked up and whipped her eyes. She noticed Sailor Pluto, whom she had met when she had gone back in time. She gave a weak smile.

"I'm sure you already know the answer" She said weakly. Sailor Pluto sighed.

"That I do" She said softly. Usagi looked up at her.

"Is Rini going to..." She paused.

"No" Sailor Pluto said quietly. "Rini is not Mamoru's" Usagi stared at the green haired senshi and Pluto sighed.

"We set it up, the future" She said quietly. "Your future husband took the appearance of Mamoru because you haven't met him yet, and knowing that much of your future could wind up ruining the time stream"

"Oh" Usagi said quietly. "So you knew this would happen all along?"

"Yes, Princess" Sailor Pluto said quietly. "I did"

(A/N: Just a side note, the death busters never happened and won't, Hotaru is living with Michiru and Haruka, who have been keeping an eye on Usagi)

Usagi sighed.

"I wish I was the princess everyone wants" She whispered.

"Usagi, listen to me, you have people who love you, no matter what" Sailor Pluto said. "You can change if you like, to help you get over the past. I can tell you right now, that we also modified your future self's appearance, so you wouldn't realize you had changed. Do whatever your heart tells you, child. For in your heart is where the truth lies"

"Thanks Pluto" Usagi said softly. Sailor Pluto smiled and vanished. Usagi wiped her tears and stood up with a determined look on her face. She was going to change, she was no longer going to be a crybaby that everyone laughed at.


	2. Changed

**Betrayed**

**Chapter Two: Changed**

Usagi confidently walked into the salon and the hairdresser smiled at her.

"What can I do for you hun?" She asked. Usagi removed the odangoes from her hair.

"I'd like my hair cut until it is a little past my shoulders and layered. I also want purple streaks in it" Usagi said. The hairdresser clucked her tongue.

"Are you sure, hun?" She asked. "It's gorgeous the way it is"

"I need to change it" Usagi said. The hairdresser sighed and motioned for Usagi to sit in the chair. It took a long time for the hairdress to finish Usagi's new look. When she was done, Usagi took a look in the mirror and gasped. She did not look like herself at all, but she liked it. She paid the hairdresser and left the salon. Next she went to a nail salon and got french tips. After that she decided it was time to go shopping. She had thrown all of her clothes away, except her school uinforms, ready to buy a whole new wardrobe, with the money saved from allowances, birthdays and christmases. She bought black knee high boots, several pairs of pumps, several miniskirts in several colors, a tight leather jacket and several really short jean shorts. She also bought skin tight jeans and tops that revealed her middriff. Once she was done shopping, she took her purchases home and changed into a black leather miniskirt, a red top that showed her stomach with her newly pierced belly button, and her leather jacket. She put on a pair of sun glasses, and grabbed her brandnew small black handbag. She hurried out to her car and drove to the Crown. When she entered, she looked around for Motoki and saw him up at the counter.

"Hi Motoki-kun" She greeted with a slight smile. Motoki stared at her for a moment, before recognition flashed in his eyes.

"Usagi, what are you doing dressed like that?" He asked, eying her get-up.

"I needed a change" She said. "Motoki, Did you know about Mamoru and Rei?" She asked.

"Mamoru and rei..."He trailed off, fists clenched. "He cheated on you?" Motoki asked. Usagi nodded, keeping the tears away. She had to be strong. She slipped her engagement ring off her finger.

"Give this to him, will you" She asked. She left the arcade and finally went back to the high school, where students were just getting out. She leaned against the steps and lit a cigarette, placing between her ruby red lips. After awhile, Minako, Makoto and Ami appeared. Rei went to a different school. When they saw her, they stopped. The only reason they knew it was her was because of the locket hanging around her neck.

"Usagi, what..."Ami trailed off. Usagi shrugged and blew a puff of smoke in thier direction.

"I told you that you wouldn't like the results" She said, smirking. She turned and walked away, and as soon as she was out of eyesight and earsight, she began hacking and stomped on the ciggerette putting it out. She knew that she wouldn't be able to keep this act up forever, but she wanted them to understand. She was not going to be pushed around. As she walked through the park, she leaned against a tree and let the tears come again. She had to be strong, but it was so hard, when she had lost everything.

Seiya, Taiki and Yaten Kou were taking a walk and a breather from girls chasing them, when they noticed the lonely girl in the park. She was dressed like a tough girl, but her tears suggested otherwise.

"We should go talk to her" Seiya said.

"What if she's another screaming fan girl?" Yaten asked, concerned.

"She doesn't look like one" Seiya said. He led the way and they walked over to the girl. Seiya placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Usagi looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes met his startling blue eyes and she smiled slightly at the gorgeous man in front of her.

"Not really" She said, with a harsh laugh. She looked down at her outfit, which she actually did like and sighed.

"Anything we can do to help?" Yaten asked. Usagi shrugged.

"I don't think so" She said. "My boyfriend cheated on me with a bff, and the rest of my bffs turned thier back on me. This morning when I woke up, I was sweet Usagi, long blond hair, jeans and sweaters, now I'm dressed like this, hoping to get over this crap, but it's so hard" Seiya's heart went out to this girl, whom had suffered so much in one day. He wondered if she even realized who they were.

"Would you like to hang out with us for awhile?" Seiya asked. He figured she'd say no, since it was three strange guys, she'd never met, but he thought he'd ask anyone. Usagi stood up and smiled again.

"And why would three popstars, gorgeous ones at that," at this she winked, "want to hang with an ordinary girl like me?" Taiki shrugged.

"Perhaps because your not a gushing a fan girl" He said. Usagi laughed a genuine laugh and Seiya realized that she was gorgeous when she laughed. He wanted to see her laugh more often.

"It's a date then" She said. The guys grinned and Usagi followed them back to thier hotel room, as they snuck in the back way to avoid being seen by crazed fangirls.


	3. Enemies

**Betrayed**

**Chapter Three: Enemies**

The Three lights ordered take-out pizza and enjoyed talking with Usagi. She was very down to earth, despite her appearance. She was also very sad, they could tell, in the way she talked and moved, that she was still hurting from her friends betrayal.

(A/N: btw, The Starlights, will be guys, I will be tweaking the outfits a bit)

Usagi had an enjoyable time with the Three lights, and when she left the hotel, she was a bit happier than she had been, before, but she was still sad. That night when she got home, she didn't eat dinner, instead, she went straight to her room and climbed on her bed. A moment later, Luna entered the room and jumped on the bed.

"Hey" Luna said quietly, "Are you okay?" Usagi pulled her knees up under her.

"I don't know Luna. I thought by changing my looks and my attitude, I could get rid of the hurt" She said, sadly.

"What happened today?" Luna asked curiously. "You were really cheerful this morning" Tears filled Usagi's eyes as she recalled the days events and related them to Luna. The cat was furious.

"Does Artemis know?" She asked. Usagi shrugged.

"He wasn't there" She said. "I don't know if he's on Minako's side or not"

"I'll find out" Luna said. She reverted to her human form and gave Usagi a hug. "Just remember, you still have your family, and me" Usagi smiled. It was comforting to know that Luna was on her side.

"Should we tell her who we are?" Michiru asked. The sea-green haired woman was wearing sunglasses, and holding onto the hand of an eleven year old. She and her cousin, Haruka Tenoh, who prefered to dress like a guy, had been keeping an eye on the princess for a little over the year, having been told by Pluto what was going to happen, but not when.

"I don't know" Haruka said sighing. "Maybe we should wait awhile" Suddenly, little Hotaru's violet gray eyes flashed.

"Danger is coming. There are three who can help us and are already helping Usagi" She said, in a trance-like state. "The future queen has been abducted" Haruka knelt down in front of Hotaru and took her gently by the shoulders.

"Are you sure, little one?" She asked. Hotaru's visions had never been wrong. The little girl nodded, swayed, than her eyes cleared and she looked up.

Meanwhile, Hotaru's vision had come true. Neo-Queen Serenity had been walking in the garden, when she was abducted by a very short woman with white hair and mouse ears, and her partner who was dressed like a cat.

"Mama!" Chibi-Usa cried. "Mama!" Sailor Tin Cat sent a powerful surge of dark power at Chibi-Usa and the small girl fell backwards. She whimpered a little as she heard footsteps behind her. A man with long blue hair knelt beside her. "Daddy" She whispered. "They took mommy" the king swept the little girl up in his arms.

"I know dear one" He said. "You must go back to the past. Only then will you be safe" He knew that for events to happen as they had in the past, Chibi-Usa needed to be there. Chibi-Usa nodded and ran off, tears shining in her eyes.

Meanwhile, Seiya, Yaten and Taiki were walking when they felt something strange. Suddenly, Seiya looked up and spotted someone floating. He hurried to catch the little girl before she hit the grinned. She opened her brilliant red eyes and looked at him.

"Daddy" She whispered, before falling unconcious. Seiya was confused, but he figured she was just tramatized by the fall.

"We have to find her family" Yaten said.

Usagi was also taking a walk through the park, when she spotted the three lights, and spotted the pink hair.

"Chibi-Usa!" She cried. She ran over to them and saw the state that the little girl was in. "Oh No!" She exclaimed. She took Chibi-Usa from Seiya's arms and laid her down on the bench, holding Chibi-Usa's hand. "Chibi-Usa, please wake up" Chibi-Usa slowly opened her eyes.

"Mama! They..."She buried her face in Usagi's shoulder. Usagi patted her on the back.

"Shh!" She whispered. "It'll be okay, dear one" Once the tears had subsided, Chibi-Usa looked into Usagi's eyes.

"They took Mama" She whispered. "Daddy sent me here to keep me safe"

"Alright" Usagi said firmly. "Do you have Luna-P with you?" Chibi-Usa nodded. "Okay, let's go home" Usagi stood up and turned to the three lights.

"Chibi-Usa is my cousin" She said quietly. "Her parents are often in trouble, and they send her here whenever they need her somewhere safe. You found her sitting in the park alone, because she forgot the way to my house" The three lights felt her eyes pierce into them.

"Yes" Seiya said. "I hope Chibi-Usa's parents are okay" He decided not to argue.

"They will be" Usagi said firmly. "I will see you guys later" She left, with Chibi-Usa on her shoulders. After she was gone, the three lights looked at each other.

"What was that all about?" Taiki asked finally.

"I do believe she was trying to brainwash us, to make us forget how Chibi-Usa arrived here" Yaten said.

"Is she an enemy?" Taiki asked. "Can we trust her?"

"I do not believe she is an enemy" Seiya said. "But I do think there is more to her than meets the eye. We should watch her" The others agreed that they would watch her for now.

Usagi and Chibi-Usa were walking home, when they heard a scream.

"What was that?" Usagi asked, startled.

"Maybe it's the same people who kidnapped Mama" Chibi-Usa cried fearfully. Usagi frowned.

"Lets go" They hurried towards the source of the noise. They came upon the woman that was dressed like a mouse, attacking a female actress.

"Give me your star seed!" the woman said and hurled a couple of balls of light at Arisu, who was held motionless. A flower appeared on the victim's forehead, and opened to reveal a small, shining crystal. Usagi was about to transform, when her crystal began to shine and change.

"Moon Eternal, Make-up" She cried, transforming into a brand new Sailor Moon. (most of you know what she looks like, so I won't go into detail). Her hair, however, was back to it's normal length and odango style, but there were streaks of purple in it.

"I don't know who you are, but I won't forgive you for attacking the idol Itsuki Arisu. In the name of the moon, I will punish you" The villainess seemed unimpressed;

"I am Sailor Iron Mouse" The woman introduced herself. The actress transformed into a woman in a silly costume with a microphone. Sailor Iron Mouse vanished. Chibi-Usa also transformed, only this time, her transformation was Sailor Moon, instead of Sailor Chibi-Moon. Her hair was longer and her outfit was identical to the old sailor moon. the only difference was her hair, which was pink. The microphone grew spikes, and the monster began swinging it on the end of its cord, trying to hit Eternal Moon. Eternal Moon dodged several attacks.

Just then there was the sound of snapping fingers and three figures appeared on top of a truck. They are the Three Lights (of course), except that they were dressed differently.

"I am Star Fighter" The leader introduced himself. He was wearing a Navy Blue Tux with a silver cape and wore a black mask that covered his eyes. He also wore white gloves.

"I am Star Maker", the brunette declared. He was wearing a red tux with a silver cape and a silver mask that covered his eyes.

"And I am Star Healer" The last guy announced. He was wearing a yellow tux with a silver cape and a blue mask that covered his eyes.

"We are the star lights" They announced together.

The monster attacked, and Star Fighter hits her with his Star Serious Laser attack. The monster seemed badly hurt by the attack, and the Star Lights were about to hit it again when Sailor Moon jumped in between them. They told her to get out of the way, and she yelled,

"No! No way!" She looked over her shoulder at Eternal Moon. "Do it now!" Eternal Moon used her attack, Starlight Honeymoon therapy kiss, and the monster returned to being human. The two girls turned around, but the Star Lights were gone.

"Was that the woman who took your mother?" Usagi asked, reverting back to normal.

"One of them" Chibi-Usa replied. Usagi hugged the younger girl.

"I will protect you, always" She whispered. Chibi-Usa smiled and hugged her.


	4. What to do now?

**Betrayed**

**Chapter Four: What to do now?**

Usagi walked through the halls of the high school alone, until Naru ran up to her.

"Hey" She said quietly, locking arms with her best friend. "Are you okay" Usagi turned to face Naru and smiled. The girl had always been there for her, even when Usagi sometimes forgot about her with all of her scout missions.

"I hope so" She said softly. Usagi and Naru continued walking, until they spotted Makoto, Ami and Minako up ahead laughing and having a good time. "Excuse me" Usagi said, tears in her eyes. She left the school and was rounding the corner when she bumped into Mamoru. She almost laughed when she saw the black eye he had. Mamoru gripped her by the shoulder, and held the ring out to her.

"What's the meaning of this?" He asked. "Do you really want to throw everything away?"

"Let go of me" Usagi snapped angrily. "I know all about you and Rei. Now take your stupid ring and leave me alone" She pulled away from him and began walking away, but he grabbed her arm and spun her to face him.

"What about Rini?" He asked. Usagi decided not to tell him the truth just yet.

"You should have though of that before you cheated on me" She snapped.

"Rei is graceful, beautiful and smart" Mamoru said smirking. "You will be merely be my trophy wife"

"You don't get it do you!" Usagi shouted. "I am not going to marry you, ever! You won't be king of the future, you destroyed that right when you cheated on me. I need someone who loves me. We're through" Mamoru raised his hand and slapped her. Stung, Usagi places a hand to her cheek and stared at him.

"You will marry me" Mamoru said. "It's our destiny" He gripped her by the shoulders again, harder this time. She struggled to pull away. Suddenly Seiya, who had been watching the scene, decided to step in.

"Is this man bothering you Usa?" He asked. Mamoru turned to the popstar.

"I am her fiance" He snapped.

"Ex-fiance" Usagi said. "Leave, now" Mamoru dropped his hands from her shoulders and walked away. When he was gone, Usagi burst into tears and collapsed in Seiya's arms. He held her until she was done crying. "You must think I'm pathetic"

"Not at all" Seiya said. "You've been through alot. Would you like me to take you home?"

"Please" Usagi whispered. Seiya smiled and offered her a helmet. She climbed on the back of his motorcycle and he drove her to her house. When she entered the house, she was greeted by her parents, Chibi-Usa and Shingo.

"Usagi, something's going on" Ikuko said, "And we'd like to know what it is"

In a large TV studio building, in a cluttered office, Iron Mouse was sitting at a TV editing console, wearing her pinstripe duds. She zoomed through several clips of people doing various athletics, then went back to a large guy in an American football uniform (number 13) and decided that he was the next target. As she was admiring his physique, the phone rang. She walked over to a desk with a phone on it, opened the file drawers, revealing a second phone, and answered that.

"Nezu producer, the president is calling for you." A voice on the other end said.

Usagi finished telling her family what had happened, and how she had broken off her engagement to Mamoru because of what he had done. Kenji was ready to go beat Mamoru up, but Ikuko calmed him down.

"So who was the guy who gave you a ride home?" Shingo asked.

"Just a guy I know" Usagi said, neglecting to tell them his name. She didn't think they'd believe her if she did.

The next day, Usagi and Naru were walking to school, when they saw a crowd of girls gathered out front, with Minako, Ami and Makoto starry-eyed front and center.

"What's up?" Naru asked one of the other students.

"The Three Lights are coming here" the student replied. Naru and Usagi looked at each other and grinned. Naru of course, knew about Usagi's escapade with the Three Lights. The girls watched a van pull up, and suddenly Rei popped out from behind Ami.

"Rei-chan!..." Makoto said. Needless to say, they were surprised to see her at their school, Usagi just rolled her eyes.

The three lights got out of the van, and Rei rushed up and showed them her Three Lights fan club card (number 2906). Makoto shouldered Rei aside and pulled out her fan club card (number 1606). Then Minako butted in, and showed her card (number 278). Ami came up, VERY embarrassed, and showed HER fan club card (number 25), which was colored gold. Usagi just shook her head.

Seiya, Taiki and Yaten spotted Usagi in the crowd and grinned. Seiya jogged over to her.

"Hey Usa" He said. Usagi smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming here?" She asked. Seiya shrugged.

"I honestly didn't know you went here" He said.

"Come on Lover boy" Taiki and Yaten called. Usagi blushed as Seiya kissed her hand and then jogged back towards the other two.

"Why do you know Seiya?" Rei demanded. Usagi turned to face her ex-friend.

"Perhaps because he was there for me when you four dumped me and stole my fiance" She snapped, spinning on her heel and stalking away. Naru glared at the four girls.

"Leave Usagi-chan alone" She said. "You've caused her enough damage" She left them and ran after Usagi.

In the classroom, the teacher introduced the three new students. Minako enthusiastically pointed out an empty seat next to her, which Yaten took. Taiki sat down in front of Makoto, and Seiya took the seat behind Usagi.

"Would you be willing to show me around the school?" Seiya whispered in her ear. Usagi giggled and nodded.

"I'd love to" She replied. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that Makoto and Minako were glaring daggers at her.

Meanwhile, Iron Mouse was lurking around outside the school.

In the gym, Seiya was playing basketball. He stole the ball from one of the players, streaked down the court, and dunked the ball. The large crowd of girls watching was very impressed, especially Minako. Rei popped out again, prompting another round of "Rei-chan! What are you doing at our school?"

"I ran here after school." Rei replied.

Taiki and Yaten were watching, and seemed less enthusiastic. Minako spotted them, and latched onto Taiki. Taiki seemed non-plussed, but Minako dragged him off with an arm around his neck. Usagi just shook her head and sighed.

"Oi, Usa, where should we go next?" Seiya asked, jogging over to her.

"What about football practice" She said grinning, "Do you play?" Seiya shrugged.

"Sometimes" He said. He took her hand and they walked out of the gym.

Outside, Seiya and Usagi were watching the American football team practice. The ball was knocked out of one of the players' hands, and landed in front of Seiya. He picked it up, and told Usagi to watch him make a touchdown. Seiya took off down the field, dodging player after player. But just as he was getting within reach of the endzone, number 13 (the captain of the team, Kayama) ran up behind him, and knocked him over - much to his surprise.

"Seiya!" Usagi cried, running over. She helped him up. "Are you alright"

"I'm fine" Seiya said, smiling. "It's no biggy"

Later, Kayama was cooling off under a faucet, when Iron Mouse appeared, still in her civies.

"May I have an interview" She asked, rubbing up against his muscles, much to his consternation. Then she changed into her Mouse outfit, and attacked him. Inside, Usagi was at the shoe locker, and heard the screams.

Outside, the flower had appeared on Kayama's forehead, and a crystal came out of it. However, the crystal turned black, and Iron Mouse was disappointed.

"That's not the star seed that I'm looking for." She frowned

Sailor Moon transformed, and went through her speech. Iron Mouse turned the football player into the Monster-of-the-Day, stepped into her phone booth, and vanished.

The monster (Sailor Guts) was... basically, the football player, turned pink, and dressed in a miniature version of Sailor Moon's outfit, complete with little wings. Sailor Moon was taken aback. The monster prepared his attack, which was hurling globs of sweat. Sailor Moon dodged this rather smelly attack, and was about to be hit by a second one when a Jupiter Oak Evolution knocked the sweat-glob out of the air.

The other Senshi appeared, and the monster started hurling dozens of globs of sweat. The Senshi all dodged the attacks, holding their noses. Then they heard finger-snapping, and the Star Lights appeared and introduce themselves.

"Even with the five of you, is this your strength? Are you still sailor senshi?" The white haired man asked. The monster threw a sweat thing at them, but Star Maker does his attack (star gentle uterus) and reflected it back at him.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss" Eternal Sailor Moon attacked and healed the football player. She turned to look, but the Star Lights were already gone. She turned to her soldiers.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"Our duty is to protect this planet" Sailor Mars declared.

"Not anymore" Eternal Sailor Moon said. She pointed her moon rod at them. Each of the senshi felt thier power draining and were detransformed.

"What have you done?" Rei snapped. None of them noticed that the Star lights were hiding and watching this exchange.

"I have taken your power, for you do not deserve to have it" Eternal Sailor Moon said. "I will give these powers to someone who is worthy, someone who will not forsake me. You may live the rest of your life as normal teenagers. You will never experience the 30th century, you will never have to fight again" With that, Eternal Sailor Moon left the scene, leaving her ex-friends shell shocked.


	5. And the new senshi are

**Betrayed**

**Chapter Five: And the new senshi are...**

In the library, Usagi sat and wrote a letter to four different teenagers, Naru, Unazuki, Yumiko, and Kuri.

_Dear Friend,_

_I have an important matter to discuss with you. Please join me at the Crown Arcade at 2:00 tommorow._

_Usagi._

Usagi was unaware of the women watching her. Tears blurred her vision and she wondered if she had chosen well. She believed that these four girls would not betray her, but how could she be sure. She stood up and left the library, sending the letters out in the mail.

The three lights were in their room rehearsing.

"Did you see Eternal Sailor Moon strip the powers away from those four girls?" Yaten asked suddenly. "I guess we know who she is now!"

"What do you mean?" Taiki asked. Seiya sighed.

"Think about it. Usagi's friends that abandoned her were Ami, Rei, Minako and and Makoto" He said. "They are also the four senshi, and Eternal Sailor Moon mentioned them forsaking her, which means, she must be Usagi" Yaten nodded.

"What if she'd the enemy?" Taiki asked. Seiya shook his head.

"I don't think she is" He said. "I think she's just trying to protect this planet"

Usagi Tsukino was about to play fate. She and Chibi-Usa met with her friends in the Crown Arcade, and she showed them the secret room in the arcade, where she and the senshi had planned battle strategies.

"What is all this?" Unazuki asked. Naru already knew what was going on, but she remained quiet.

"I know that all of you have either seen or heard of Sailor Moon, am I right?" Usagi asked. The other three girls nodded. Usagi sighed.

"Well, I am the heroine Sailor Moon" To make sure they believed her, she transformed into the soldier of Love and Justice. "As you all know, my other friends have betrayed me, those friends were my warriors, the sailor senshi. They were sworn to protect thier princess till the end of time, which is something that they failed to do. I have stripped them of thier powers and I am offering each of the you the chance to be my warriors, become immortal, and one day help me establish Crystal Tokyo in the thirtieth century. Will you accept this challenge?" It was silent for a moment.

"We will" The four girls said in unison.

"Unazuki, please step forward" She stepped forward and Eternal Sailor Moon placed a hand on Unazuki's shoulder. Unazuki could feel the power rushing through her. A small red wand appeared in her hand. "Unazuki, you are now my warrior of passion and flame, Sailor Mars, Princess of the Mars kingdom, and you will now have the ability to read fire and detect enemies before they arrive" She turned to Naru. "Naru, please step forward" Naru stepped forward and Eternal Sailor Moon repeated the act, and a small blue wand appeared. "Naru, you are now my warrior of Wisdom and Water, Sailor Mercury, Princess of the Mercury Kingdom, you will now have the ability and smarts to break into enemy encampments and detect any weaknesses in any enemy that we defeat" This process was repeated two more times.

"Yumiko, you are now my warrior of Courage and Thunder, Sailor Jupiter, Princess of the Jupiter Kingdom and you will now have the strength and ability to save your friends whenever they are in trouble"

"Kuri, you are now my warrior of Love and Beauty, Sailor Venus, Princess of the Venus Kingdom and leader of the sailor senshi" She smiled. "It is time to explain the whole story" So, for the next two hours, Chibi-Usa and Usagi explained about the silver millenium, enemies they have fought, and the future Crystal Tokyo. Artemis and Luna showed up halfway through the explanations and Artemis agreed to live with Kuri, the new Sailor Venus, to guide her to be leader of the senshi. Once explanations were completed, Usagi allowed the girls to go home, so that they could digest the information that they had just recieve.

"Sailor Moon/Usagi, who is she? She doesn't know anything about the real fight. She doesn't know what we went through to get here" Taiki was muttering to himself in the park.

"You might be surprised" A voice came from behind him. Taiki spun around and came face to face with Usagi, in her civillian form and Chibi-Usa.

"Usa!" He said in surprise, wondering how much she had over heard.

"I know your identity, Star Maker" Usagi said quietly. "And I am sure that you know mine. You say that I don't know anything about a real fight, but let me tell you something. Once upon a time, the entire future of the world was at stake, thanks to the dark moon family. Chibi-Usa," She gestured towards the pink haired girl, "came to us from the future, followed closely my the dark moon family, who sought to destroy her. I later discovered that she was my daughter, but by then, it was almost too late. the dark moon family poured dark energy into her, causing her to grow up to quickly and she tried to destroy me and the rest of the world. I had to use ultimate power to save her and it almost cost both of us our lives. I know that you three are from a different planet, but this is my planet, and I will do whatever it takes to protect it. I do not think you are here to harm us, and I don't plan on harming you, and I believe we have a common enemy, If that is the case, then we should be working together, not fighting eachother" Taiki stared at Usagi for a long moment. She grinned and then vanished with Chibi-Usa, leaving him to stare into emptiness.

In a different place, Michiru and Haruka were together.

"Another wave is coming" Michiru said quietly.

"It's a bigger wave than what we have seen" Haruka replied.

"Is our fighting ever going to end?" Michiru asked.

"It doesn't matter, as long as I'm with you" Haruka replied.


	6. A deal with Galaxia!

**Betrayed**

**Chapter Six: A deal with Galaxia! **

"She can't do this to us!" Rei fumed.

"Well, she did" Makoto said frowning, looking down at her hands. She missed the swell of power.

"We have to do something" Minako said, "She can't treat us like this!"

"What are we supposed to do?" Ami asked. "We don't have any powers anymore"

Suddenly a light shown in the room and a woman all in gold stood before them.

"I may be able to help you" She said. "I am Galaxia, soon to be ruler of the Galaxy. If you give me your star seeds, I will make you invincible. Work for me and you will have all the power you need" Rei stood up and boldly stared at Galaxia.

"I agree" She said. Galaxia blasted her with her bracelets and Rei fell to the floor in a heap. The others watches as her body began to glow and her outfit changed. Red markings appeared on her skin and she wore a tiara. She wore a red top that showed much of her stomach and red shimmery pants with black boots. one of her boots had a bracelet on it. She wore gold arm banded bracelets, a gold necklace and tiara. Her lips were black as night and two bats flew about her.

"You will from now on be known as Sailor Flame. Your fire power will be ten times more powerful than before" Galaxia informed her. Rei bowed low.

"Thank you, Galaxia-sama" She said. Makoto decided she wanted the same power, and stepped forward. She became Sailor Thunder.

Sailor Thunder wore a green blouse with sleeves that went to her elbows, and a green pencil skirt with a see through green leafy skirt over it. She didn't wear shoes, but had vines wound around each leg. She had a pink bracelet on one arm and a white bracelet on the other arm. She wore a gold necklace with a green orb and dangling earrings. White flowers were woven in her pony tail.

Minako became Sailor Beauty. She had dark make-up around the eyes and wore pinkish white leggings, with a pink long sleeve flowy shirt and white boots. She wore a lot of jewlery and had a gold belt across her waist. the top of her shirt had a gold cuff and she wore bracelets on both wrists.

Finally, Ami became Sailor Water. Her outfit was blue shimmery top over it and layered white skirt. She had a blue tiara, a blue necklace and strange markings on her arms.

"You will now join my animamates in our quest to take the star seeds from everyone and rule the galaxy" Galaxia told them. The new senshi of darkness nodded and Galaxia smiled, satisfied. "Remember, I do not accept failure" She warned them.

"Hai, Galaxia-Sama" They said in unison.

Usagi would pay for her actions dearly, each scout thought to themselves, grateful to thier new found powers.

(I know it's short, but the others won't be, I promise)


	7. Haruka and Michiru join in the battle

**Betrayed**

**Chapter Six: Haruka and Michiru join in the battle**

Usagi, Naru, Unazuki, Yumiko and Kuri were trying desperately to order tickets over the pay phone to the Three lights concert, but they were all sold out. Usagi slumped against the phone booth.

"I should have asked Seiya, but I forgot, I'm sorry guys" She said softly.

"It's okay Usagi-Chan" Naru said quickly. "We can all go to my house for pizza"

"Is this what you were trying to get?" A woman asked from behind them. They spun around to see a woman with light green hair standing with a cute blonde male (or so they thought).

"Miss Kaioh" Unazuki curtsied. "You are performing with the three lights, aren't you" Michiru smiled.

"Please call me Michiru" She said. "And yes, I am. Seiya asked me to give these tickets to you Usagi" Usagi accepted the tickets gratefully.

"Thank you" She said. Michiru smiled, and walked away, arm in arm with the guy. Usagi and her friends went to the cafe and ordered some coffee. Unazuki told them that Michiru was an acomplished violin player, and that she had once had the privilage of hearing the woman live.

Meanwhile, Galaxia blasted Iron Mouse.

"You have failed me for the last time" Galaxia hissed. She destroyed Iron Mouse, though the woman was begging for her life. Galaxia turned to her new recruits. "It is up to you now. Do not fail me. Collect star seeds and get rid of those Sailor brats who have stolen your power"

"Hai, Galaxia-sama" they said in unison.

"We have to find the star seeds for Galaxia-sama" Rei said. "And, when we do, it will draw out the sailor senshi" Ami spotted the poster of a famous conductor and pointed to it.

"He is our next target" She replied.

The three lights were in their dressing room wondering what kind of person Michiru was. Yaten didn't want to do a join concert with anyone.

"Don't worry about it. We should just do our performance for _HER" _The others nodded.

Usagi and her friends arrived at the stadium in due time and presented thier tickets, which were front row seats. They had no idea that Rei, Ami, Makoto and Minako were also in the audience.

The joint concert began and Michiru played the violin next to the Three Lights performance. Michiru felt some message in the performance of the Three Lights. Seiya felt some strong planetary power in Michiru. They both wondered who one the other really was. Usagi enjoyed the concert, but she felt a hidden message in the song and decided she might ask Seiya about it later.

After the concert, Usagi went back stage to greet Seiya and found him talking to Michiru. When Usagi got closer to Michiru, she felt a strange power. She wondered if Michiru was working for the enemy. Just then Haruka came by and introduced _herself _to Usagi, who was surprised to find out the Haruka was a woman. Haruka felt a strong feeling about Seiya and wondered if he was on there side. Hotaru had mentioned that Usagi had three people to help her. Seiya asked Usagi if she wanted to go for a walk, so they took a walk down one of the hallways.

"Taiki told me what you said" Seiya said, after awhile. Usagi blushed.

"And..."She prodded.

"We've been talking it over, and we'll let you know" He said, grinning. Usagi smiled back. She was becoming attracted to the blue haired man, even though she had been hurt once before.

Meanwhile, When Garayan, the famous conductor went outside, the foursome was waiting for him. They transformed and Garayan's star seed popped out of his head.

Usagi and Seiya heard the scream and transformed.

Garayan's star seed turned black, disapointing Galaxia's senshi. Then Eternal Sailor Moon and Star Fighter arrived on the scene.

"Finally, we have you, Usagi" Sailor Flame spat. Usagi was astonished when she saw her ex-friends were working for Galaxia. Garayan also turned into Sailor Conductor, so they had to deal with him to. "Flaming rain" Eternal Sailor Moon got hit with the fiery flames and collapsed. Star Fighter stepped in front of her, shielding her and used his Star Serious Laser attack, blasting Sailor Flame backwards.

"World Shaking"

"Deep Submerge"

"Star Gentile Uterus"

"Star Sensitive Inferno"

All four attacks hit the evil senshi and they vanished, not wanting to deal with it anymore. Eternal Sailor Moon used her power to heal the conductor. Eternal Sailor Moon detransformed and looked down at her hands.

"Usagi!" Star Fighter stepped forward. Usagi turned to him, with tears in her eyes.

"This is my fault" She said. "I'm the reason they turned evil. If I had been a better princess..."

"Stop" Usagi turned to see Sailor Pluto.

"I failed you Pluto" She whispered. Sailor Pluto shook her head.

"You didn't fail, they failed you" She said. She gestured to the two newest senshi. "Uranus and Neptune are here to help you. Saturn will also show up eventually" She turned to the Three lights. "Usagi needs you" She said quietly. "Please, help her" Seiya removed his mask, causing Neptune to gasp.

"We will" He said softly. "We promise" Uranus and Neptune detransformed to reveal that they were actually Michiru and Haruka. Usagi smiled slightly.

"I'm glad I have some faithful senshi" She said. Michiru smiled.

"We will never leave you" She said. "Ever"

Later that night, Seiya and Usagi were taking a stroll in the park when Usagi turned to Seiya.

"Who is she?" She asked softly, glad it was dark, so that he couldn't see her eyes. Seiya was startled.

"What?" He asked.

"The woman you're song is for" Usagi said. "Who is she?" Seiya shifted slightly.

"Our Princess" He said, turning to face her. "We followed her light here after our homeworld was destroyed. We became singers, hoping that our song would reach her"

"I see" Usagi said. "I hope you find her" Seiya sighed.

"You remind me of her, in so many ways" He said softly. Usagi blushed. Seiya leaned down and gently brushed his lips against hers. Usagi accepted the kiss and when Seiya pulled away, she sighed. "Usagi, would you go out with me?" He asked. "I know that Mamoru hurt you, and you might not be rea..." Usagi pressed a finger to his lips.

"Yes" she said softly. "I will"


	8. A date with Seiya

**Betrayed**

**Chapter Eight: A date with Seiya**

Usagi was walking home, thinking about her upcoming date with Seiya. She really liked him, He was funny, sweet, kind and generous. He had asked her to meet him in the Icinohashi park at eleven. She didn't want to be plastered all over the news either, but she knew that she couldn't fault Seiya if that happened. She ran a finger through her purple and blonde hair and sighed heavily. Her ex friends were now evil, Mamoru was who knows where, and she was about to date on of the most popular teen idols in Japan. Her life was certainly a mess.

Rei, Ami, Minako and Makoto were in the shrine when the special telephone rang.

"I won't tolerate failure" Galaxia warned them over the phone.

"Hai Galaxia-sama" Rei said. "We understand" She hung up the phone.

"We have to find those star seeds!" She said. "How hard can it be. Galaxia said they'd show up in the pure..." She grinned.

"What is it?" Minako asked.

"The senshi, I bet they have the star seeds we're looking for" She hissed.

"You might be right" Ami said. "We need to plan out next attack, to draw them out"

"How about the Three Lights. Usagi will do anything to save loverboy" Makoto suggested. So they made a plan.

The next day, Usagi stood in front of her closet trying to decide what to wear. Chibi-Usa was helping her, because she knew that Seiya was her father. She was glad that Usagi hadn't asked her who it was.

"What do you think, Chibi-Usa?" Usagi asked, pulling out a pink dress. Chibi-Usa wrinkled her nose and shook her head. She rummaged through the closet and pulled out a blue jean skirt and a white top.

"How about this?" The pink haired girl asked. Usagi smiled.

"It's perfect" She said, changing quickly. She pulled her hair into a french braid and put some light lipgloss on.

When she got to the park, she was waiting for Seiya and noticed that he was a few minutes late, but she shrugged it off.

Then Haruka and Michiru came up and spotted her.

"Waiting for someone?" Haruka asked. Usagi blushed slightly.

"I am going out with Seiya" She said. Michiru smiled.

"He is a good man" She said. "You will be well protected" Usagi grinned and watched the couple walk away. Usagi turned when she heard her name being called, and waved at Seiya.

"You're late" She said, smiling to show him that she was joking.

"Sorry about that" He said. He was about to say something more when a camera flashed. Seiya and Usagi turned to see reporters taking pictures of them. Seiya groaned.

"Hey Seiya, who's your girlfriend!" One of the reporters asked. Seiya grabbed Usagi's wrist and they managed to dodge the reporters.

"Sorry about that" He said, repeating his earlier phrase. "Maybe this was a bad idea"

"Don't worry about it" Usagi said. "I knew what might happen by agreeing to go out with you, Besides" She smiled slyly. "I look good on camera" They both laughed.

Seiya took Usagi to an amusement park, while wearing a cap and sun glasses they were able to have fun without screaming fams. When they passed a keychain catcher machine, Usagi spotted a cute bear and sighed, so Seiya played the game and got the bear. Usagi smiled as he handed the bear to her.

"Thank you" She said happily. As they rode the ferris wheel, Usagi told Seiya about her adventures as Sailor Moon and how she had been just a normal girl four years previous, and then her world changed when she found out she was Sailor Moon and on top of that, an ancient moon princess.

"It must be hard to have to fight all the time" Seiya muttered. Usagi nodded.

"Everytime that I think things are going well, I either die or a new enemy shows up" She cracked a small smile. "I believe I've died at least three times"

"Well let's hope you don't die anymore" Seiya said, taking hold of her hand.

"Seiya, who is the enemy?" Usagi asked. "Why did they destroy your world? Why are they after Earth?" Seiya sighed.

"Galaxia was once the most powerful senshi in the galaxy, but something happened to her and she began whiping out planets, destroying the senshi of that planet and turning them into her own soldiers" Seiya replied.

"You mean that Sailor Iron Mouse was good at one time?" She asked. Seiya nodded.

"Her name was Irene/Sailor Chuu from the planet Chuu" Seiya replied. "Yaten was dating her, that's why he's so cold towards girls who chase after him. Iron Mouse tried to kill him, and he swore to never date again" Usagi sighed.

"I'm sorry to hear that" She said softly. After the Amusment park, Seiya took Usagi to the disco, not knowing that the her ex-friends were there, waiting for them. Rei spotted the two enter the disco and signaled the others. Seiya led Usagi onto the dance floor and she felt warm and secure in his arms. While they were dancing, the lights suddenly went out. Seiya held Usagi close, but suddenly Sailor Flame, Sailor Thunder, Sailor Water and Sailor Beauty appeared.

"We didn't even need to attack Seiya" Rei scoffed. "We have you right where we want you"

"What do you want?" Usagi asked.

"You're star seed" Sailor Flame snapped. Usagi went to transform, but Flame's attack hit her and her star seed came out of her body. The star seed glimmered and zoomed into Sailor Flame's hands. She smirked and the new animamates vanished. Seiya knelt beside Usagi and felt for a pulse. There was one but it was weak. He picked the blonde up in his arms and left the disco.

Taiki and Yaten were in the hotel room when Seiya stumbled in carrying the unconcious Usagi.

"What happened?" Yaten asked.

"They took her star seed" Seiya replied.

"But she's still alive!" Yaten said, "And she hasn't turned into a monster"

"It's because she's pure and she's the moon princess. I think it's the crystal that's keeping her alive without becoming a monster" Seiya said. "We have to get the senshi and go to the galaxy cauldron to get it back"

"I can help" A voice came from behind them.


	9. Mystery Girl

**Betrayed**

**Chapter Nine: Mystery Girl**

All of the senshi were assembled, including Sailor Pluto/Setsuna, and Sailor Saturn/Hotaru.

"How can you help?"

"Do you know where there are?"

"Can we defeat them?"

"Who did this to our princess?"

The girl standing at the front of the room held up her hand.

"One at a time" She said softly. The girl was very beautiful, and had the appearance of a child no more than twelve, and yet held herself like an adult who had much wisdom to bestow. She had long red hair in a style similiar to Chibi Usa and Usagi, but it was in hearts instead of meatballs. Her lips were ruby red and her eyes were a vibrant gold color. She was wearing a dress of pure shimmery gold that shined like the sun.

"Who are you?" Hotaru asked, finally. The girl sighed.

"I am someone who can help" She said simply. "I know where the galaxy cauldron is and how to get there"

"How can you know this?" Seiya asked.

"Because, I have been there before" The girl replied. "I am the light"

"The light?" Haruka questioned. The girl nodded.

"Allow me to tell you a story" She said softly. And so, she began her tale.

_It wasn't very long ago that all the planets were peaceful in a galaxy similar to this one. Though the planets in this galaxy no longer holds life, a galaxy closer than you think, holds more life than you could imagine. The ruler of thatgalaxy was much like the ruler of this galaxy. She was graceful, kind and generous. Her name was Galaxia. Galaxia's senshi stood by her side, protecting her from evil, but there was one evil greater than all the evil you could imagine. It was called Chaos. Chaos normally exists within each person, but Chaos got restless, and created it's own being of power. Chaos grew stronger as it fed off the hate people had for each other. Galaxia and her warriors fought against Chaos and many fell. Finally, Galaxia trapped Chaos within her own body in hopes of supressing him and saving her Galaxia. It worked for awhile, but Chaos slowly began to eat away at Galaxia until she was the one trapped within her body and Chaos had over powered her. Right before he completely over powered her, Galaxia sent her star seed far out to a brand new galaxy. _

"The personification of that star seed, is me" The girl replied. "I am a fragment of Galaxia's soul, the part that remained good. It was my job to find you, but I have failed her. Only Princess Serenity can heal her, and I failed to find the princess before her star seed was taken" She bowed her head. "I am sorry"

"Are you saying that Galaxia wasn't always like this?" Michiru asked. The girl nodded.

"If we can destroy Chaos, we can save both Galaxia and Serenity, but we haven't much time. Galaxia wants all of your star seeds, and going into the depths of the cauldron will enable her and her senshi to destroy you. Are you prepared to die, if not, you must stay here, for some of you will surely die if we venture there" The girl responded.

"We are ready" Seiya said firmly, looking down at the pale Usagi, "We know what we must do"

"Then gather" The girl commanded. "Someone will need to stay to watch Serenity"

"I will" Chibi-Usa volunteered. "I will stay with my mother" The girl nodded and had everyone else stand in a cricle around her, holding hands. She raised her hand into the air.

"To the Galaxy Cauldron" She cried. A bright light shone around them, and Chibi-Usa shielded her eyes. When the light was gone, so were the senshi. Chibi-Usa sat by Usagi's side and held her hand. Galaxia had the future queen and the past queen both in her grasp. Though they were one in the same as well. Chibi-Usa prayed and hoped that the senshi could regain Usagi's star seed, for only Usagi could defeat Chaos.

The Sailor Senshi found themselves in the Galacy cauldron, searching through a dark labryinth for Galaxia and the place where all star seeds were kept.

"What are we supposed to call you?" Mercury asked the girl. The girl turned to face her with a slight smile.

"My name is of no importance, but if you must call me something, you may call me Star" She replied. She turned forward again. "Chaos!" She shouted. "Your days are numbered. We have come for you" A harsh laugh filled the labryinth.

"Have you now?" A voice asked. A woman all in gold appeared before them. "Do you think you are strong enough to defeat me" Star stepped forward.

"We have strength in numbers and heart" She said, as she stared at Galaxia the woman shuddered and stepped back.

"Stay away from me" She said.

"Give me Serenity's star seed and release the future queen of Crystal Tokyo" Star demanded.


	10. Kakyuu's appearance

**Betrayed**

**Chapter Ten: Kakyuu's appearance**

Galaxia smirked at the Sailor Senshi.

"But you have already lost" She said, laughing. She snapped her fingers and the figure of Neo-Queen Serenity appeared. The Queen was unconcious.

"Galaxia!" came another voice. Everyone turned to to see the speaker. He was dressed like a prince, but there was a mask covering his eyes. Galaxia laughed again.

"King Seiya, how nice of you to join us" She scoffed.

"Seiya!" Everyone said together in surprise. The King in question looked furious.

"Release my wife and her past star seed" He said. "Or else!" The old Sailor Senshi appeared then and Galaxia smirked.

"I don't think so" She vanished but her voice could still be heard. "Fight my Sailor Animamates, if you can" The new sailor senshi faced off the old sailor senshi while the outer senshi faced off Tin Nyanko, Pewter Fox, Lead Crow and Aluminum Siren. Star and King Seiya did not fight, instead, they began searching the labryinth for the star seeds, to release Serenity, because they knew that Serenity was the only one who could defeat Chaos and return Galaxia to her original state, But Galaxia was not going to let them find it so easily. She created a dark subspace, trapping Star and King Seiya within it.

"There's no way out" Star cried, pounding the walls.

The sailor senshi were fighting the animamates and neither team was winning or losing. The Three Lights were trying to help, but Galaxia's animamates were quicker and stronger than they were. Suddenly a light shone all around them and a sweet fragrance filled the air. It seemed as if time itself had stopped. A beautiful, elegant and graceful princess appeared. She had long red hair that hung in loops and braids.

"Princess Kakyuu" The three lights said together and bowed before the princess. Kakyuu's light blinded the Animamates and they retreated.

"I am sorry" She said softly. "I am sorry for making you wait" She turned to look at all of them. "Where is Sailor Moon?"

"Her star seed was taken, your highness" Kakyuu paled when she heard this, her head bowed.

"Then all is lost" She whispered. "For only the carrier of the silver crystal can defeat Galaxia"

"But Chibi-Usa is from the future!" Seiya said suddenly. "She carries the crystal of the future"

"Where is she?" Kakyuu asked.

"She is watching over Sailor Moon's body" Yaten replied. Kakyuu nodded.

"I see" She looked around. "Yaten, Taiki, go collect her and bring her here. The rest of us will try to hold off the Animamates until her arrival" Taiki and Yaten nodded and vanished. Kakyuu looked up. "Kakyuu Princess Power!" She cried, transforming into a sailor soldier. "Let's go"

The Animamates reapeared and fighting broke out on all sides. Seiya got blasted into a wall by Aluminum Siren, who laughed, before taking his star seed.

"Seiya!" Sailor Mars cried, fighting Sailor Flame feriously. Sailor Flame siezed this opportunity to blast Sailor Mars. Sailor Mercury saw this and leapt in front of Sailor Mars, taking the full blast. "Naru!" She caught the other senshi as she fell, tears in her eyes. Naru looked up at her.

"S..Save...er...Una...zu...ki!" She gasped out. "Save...the...princ..ess" Her body went limp as Sailor Flame took her star seed. Sailor Mars got to her feet.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" She cried, "Akuro Taison" She hurled attack after attack at Sailor Flame, but Sailor Flame dodged them. Fire surrounded Sailor Mars and she became Eternal Sailor Mars. "Mars flare bomb!" She cried. This time, Sailor Flame wasn't able to dodge it and was destroyed by the attack. Eternal Sailor Mars, wounded, leaned against a wall of the labryinth.

Sailor Jupiter was fighting Sailor Thunder and Sailor Thunder was winning. Jupiter knew that any minute, she could lose her star seed. She closed her eyes. "By the planet jupiter, I ask for strenghth" She begged. She transformed into Eternal Sailor Jupiter. "Jupiter Thunder Clash" She shouted, gaining the upperhand, but it was then that she noticed Mercury was dead, and with this distraction, Sailor Thunder defeated her and took her star seed.

Sailor Kakyuu fought against Sailor Water and defeated her as well as Aluminum Siren, but she was defeated when Tin Nyanko attacked her from the back.

When Sailor Moon arrived on the scene she noticed several of the senshi lying dead on the ground. Sailor Mars, Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn were the only ones alive and Mars was wounded. Tin Nyanko, Sailor Thunder and Sailor Beauty were the only Animamates still alive.

"I will defeat you" Sailor Moon declared. "Moon Tiara Magic!" Her tiara acted as a boomerang and hit each one of the animamates, but it didn't phase them. Sailor Pluto knew that she had to do something, and soon.

"Pluto Time Stop!" She cried, effectively stopping time, freezing the remaining animamates. "Go!" She shouted to the remaining scouts. "Find Galaxia and destroy her!"

"Puu!" Sailor Moon cried.

"Just do it!" Pluto repeated. Mars, Saturn and Moon raced down the hallway of the labryinth and found King Seiya and Star, who had escaped from thier prison. When they entered the Galaxy cauldron, they spotted Galaxia sitting on her throne, looking throughly amused at all of them.

"Not many of you left, is there?" She mocked.

"Give the star seeds back" Sailor Moon declared, her eyes glowed brilliantly, and she began to change into something that would surprise everyone.


	11. New Transformations

**Betrayed**

**Chapter Eleven: New Transformations**

Sailor Moon's transformation shocked everyone. Her hair grew longer and turned darker until it was red. Her hair formed heartshaped buns and grew longer. Her sailor fuka transformed into a light shimmery pink dress and a pink winged staff appeared in her hand. She no longer wore gloves, but her fingernails were polished a beautiful sparkling pink. She wore pink high heels with wings on them and a long see through silvery pink cape. a star appeared on her forhead and she looked far older and wiser.

"Who are you?" Galaxia asked. Sailor Moon smirked.

"I am Sailor Cosmos, the ultimate form of Sailor Moon and the most powerful being in the galaxy" She said. Galaxia laughed. "Listen to me, If you're really a Sailor Senshi too, we can all be friends" She said calmly. Galaxia laughed.

"Do you know what happens at the end of a planet? People turn against each other. They even betray and escape. Those three with you are the same. They are traitors. Can you become friends with traitor?" She scoffed.

"That's not so!" Star shouted. The place began to crumble.

"Where are you going to escape to? The galaxy belongs to me. There's nowhere to escape" Galaxia laughed.

"We're not going to escape" King Seiya declared.

"What can you do" Galaxia asked. Sailor Cosmos sighed.

"Cosmos attack!" She shouted. Galaxia didn't think much of the her attack at first. But then it began to get stronger and stronger. Galaxia dropped to the ground. Some blood dripped to the ground. Cosmos had succeeded in injuring Sailor Galaxia! But Galaxia stood up, more powerful than ever before, and blasted Sailor Cosmos by sticking a sword into the ground.

Cosmos fell backward and Seiya caught her before she fell.

"Daddy!" She whispered.

"Hang in there" the king whispered. "You can do it" Cosmos nodded and stood up.

"We're the same" She pleaded.

"the same? You insect! I created the future for the galaxy. I'm like a god" Galaxia cackled.

"That's not true. You don't want that. I'll turn you back to normal" Cosmos replied, holding up her staff. A light hit Galaxia and started to have some effect on her. But Galaxia recovered, grabbed her sword, and attacked Sailor Cosmos. Star and Seiya tried to protect Cosmos.

"We'll show you the final glitter of the shooting star that burns for the final time" Star declared.

"I'll turn that glitter into darkness" Galaxia laughed.

"No!" Cosmos cried. Galaxia was too strong, and blasted King Seiya and Cosmos. Cosmos's star seed came out of her body and became personified as the entity Selene, goddess of the moon.

"The star seed of the future princess, it's one of the best in the galaxy" Galaxia sneered. But Sailor Cosmos's star seed was still no match for Galaxia.

"Do you think you can fight me with such a weak star seed! Stupid!" Galaxia smirked, overtaking the star seed. Sailor Cosmos collapsed to the ground. Her dress disappeared, and the only thing covering her were ribbons around her body.

"Why can't we win!" King Seiya said feriously. He wanted his wife and daughter back.

"It's too late. The galaxy is mine!" Galaxia laughed, but something caused her to gasp. A voice came from within her.

"After defeating Chaos, is this all I got? What was the reason for me to fight?" Galaxia shook her head. "It's going to end without that power awakening"

Galaxia raised her sword to finish off Sailor Cosmos, but Star started praying. Then a light came out from her.

"This glitter.. it can't be. The only light that can compete against me. The light that I released to the edge of the galaxy" Galaxia whispered, having known all along who Star was. She didn't want to face the light. Cosmos's star seed went back to her, although she was still on the ground. Star was floating in the air, over a puddle of light.

"The light of hope awakened?" Galaxia whispered, holding her head. She shook it to get rid of the pain.

Star floated to Sailor Cosmos

"Sailor Cosmos. I was always looking for someone who would take me in. As you know, I'm the glitter that used to be in Galaxia's star, the light of hope. Please take me, my glitter of life" She whispered. A pink butterfly flew to Sailor Cosmos, and merged with her star seed. Then Cosmos turned into Small Lady Princess Serenity. Star turned into a sword, similar to the one that Galaxia was holding.

"Please take this sword, and defeat Galaxia" the voice of Star said.

Small lady swung the sword at Galaxia, who crashed to the ground. Her eyes lit up, as another spirit was taking over. Galaxia's bracelets broke off, one by one. Her eyes became red.

"So you're going to take that sword and fight me. But you can't beat me with power. This body belongs to the strongest senshi in the galaxy, Sailor Galaxia" She laughed darkly. Galaxia's outfit transformed into a black outfit, and she attacked Serenity.

"What do you mean?" The princess asked. Galaxia attacked with her sword, but Serenity blocked it.

"Stop it. There's no point in fighting" She said. Galaxia grew some black wings like a devil, and floated in the air across from Serenity.

"I have to put an end to the Sailor Wars To do that I have to have all of the glitter of the stars disappear. Yours, and that light of hope" She said.

"She's not Galaxia any more. Chaos has taken over. From the moment that she sealed Chaos inside her body, it had started taking over her body" Star's voice reminded Serenity. "Please save that galaxy with this sword" Galaxia attacked again. Serenity put out her sword and stabbed Galaxia's wing. Some red blood dripped down the sword. But Galaxia just got mad and shattered Sailor Moon's sword. Then Star appeared where the sword used to be, and floated in front of Small Lady. She was unconscious.

"Nothing will come out of fighting. We just hurt each other" Serenity pleaded. She hugged Star, but the girl vanished.

"You don't have the courage and pride of a senshi" Galaxia scoffed.

"If the pride of a senshi means hurting each other, I don't want it. Nothing will come out of fighting. Fighting isn't the only way of solving things" Serenity said. She transformed into Cosmos once again.

"Have you given up?" Galaxia asked.

"No. I love this world. There might be some sad things, but this is where I met my friends. I love this world. You should know too" Cosmos said.

"All of your friends disappeared" Galaxia pointed out.

"No they haven't. Father taught me. As long as I don't give up, they are always by my side. If there is a time when they disappear, it will be when I give up. So, I'm not going to give up. I won't give up" Cosmos declared. Sailor Cosmos then flew toward Galaxia. But Galaxia grabbed her sword and blasted Cosmos.

"With a glitter that is only as strong as that, you won't be able to light up the galaxy" She said.

"I'll light it up. I'll save this world and my future" Cosmos declared.

"It's no use!" Galaxia said. Sailor Cosmos got blasted again. Galaxia was overpowering her.

"You've lost your pride as a senshi. What can you do now?" Galacia asked. "The only thing left for you is to give me that star seed, and disappear"

"I'm not giving up. I believe in this world. And the piece of hope that is still left in your heart" Cosmos whispered. Her star seed powered up again.

"What's this light?" Galaxia asked.

"I believe in the piece of hope that is in your heart. I believe" Cosmos whispered.

"This light" Galaxia shook her head.

"I love this world. I don't want to lose it, everyone, and also you" Cosmos replied. She started flying toward Galaxia again.

"Don't get close to me!" Galaxia hissed, but Cosmos got close to Galaxia, and Galaxia's sword shattered.

"I love it too. This world. I love this world" Galaxia whispered. "I can see it Sailor Moon, your glitter. The warm and gentle light" Cosmos grabbed Galaxia's hand and Chaos left her body. Galaxia turned back into the _real_Galaxia, with long gold and red hair.

"Thank you Princess. Your light lit up this galaxy" Galaxia said. "I wonder if Chaos disappeared"

"I think it went back to the place it belongs" Cosmos replied.

"Where it belongs?" Galaxia enquired.

"In the hearts of everyone" Cosmos told her. "Let's believe in the people of this world. It's all right. The light of hope is in everyone's hearts"

"You're very strong. But what I did can't be reversed" Galaxia said, tears in her eyes.

"Let's start over. It's not too late now" Cosmos whispered. "Please lead the star seeds, so they won't go astray"

"Thank you, Princess" Galaxia said. She freed all of the star seeds. The star seeds went out throughout the galaxy, and Galaxia vanished too. Cosmos was all alone and transformed back into Sailor Moon.

"Everyone, I tried my best. But I'm so lonely by myself. I'm not that strong. I'm lonely" She whispered.

"You're not alone" She heard her mother's voice. Neo-Queen Serenity appeared before her.

"You're not alone, Small Lady" Pluto said.

"Everyone is near you" King Seiya told her. Tears filled her eyes as everyone appeared before her.

"This isn't a dream. You saved this world" Eternal Sailor Moon said.

"With your trusting heart" Seiya said.

"Thank you, Chibi-Usa" Saturn said.

"You did very well" King Seiya said, pulling her into a hug.


	12. A perfect ending

**Betrayed**

**Chapter Twelve: A perfect Ending**

Usagi sat alone in the park, contemplating the recent events. King Seiya had taken Chibi-Usa back to the future, and the three lights were preparing to travel back to Kinmoku with thier princess. Now that Usagi knew that Seiya was the father of her daughter, she wasn't sure where they stood. She wasn't even sure if he loved her at all in that way.

"Usa" Usagi looked up and noticed Seiya standing by a tree, staring at her.

"Seiya" She said softly, allowing the tears to fall freely from her eyes. He was by her side in a second.

"What's wrong Usa?" He asked gently, wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"I'm so sorry Seiya. I am sorry that I dragged you three into all of this. I'm..."Seiya stopped her from talking by placing his lips on hers and they met in a sweet kiss.

"I love you Tsukino Usagi. I love you with all of my heart and soul" He said. "I promise you that I fell in love with you before learning that we have a child in the future. Allow me to prove to you that I am not doing this by obligation" Usagi looked deeply into his eyes and realized that he was telling the truth.

"What about your planet and your princess?" She asked. "You can't abandon her, and I can't abandon my duties"

"We don't have to abandon our duties" Seiya whispered. "Kinmoku is just a teleport away. We can make this work. For us and for Chibi-Usa" Usagi smiled up at him and realized that he was right. They didn't have to live on the same planet to have a relationship.

King Seiya and Chibi-Usa returned to Crystal Tokyo in the thirtieth century to find the Queen waiting for them and smiling a soft gentle smile.

"Mother" Chibi-Usa said, curtseying. Neo-Queen Serenity pulled her into a hug.

"You have done well, my daughter" She said softly. "You trusted your heart and saved Earth" She took Chibi-Usa's hand in hers and when she withdrew her hand, there was a lovely necklace which Chibi-Usa fastened around her neck. "This is a family heirloom that is handed down throughout the generations, and now I present it to you. You will no longer be called Chibi-Usa or Small lady, you now Princess Serenity. You have proven to be a lady, and no longer should bear the name with small in the meaning" Serenity smiled at her mother.

"Thank you mother" She whispered. "I love you"

The royal family lived in peace for many centuries, the battle was finally over.

**THE END**


End file.
